<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooky Gift to Seigaku(san) by NeiNing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603515">Spooky Gift to Seigaku(san)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing'>NeiNing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Gift Art, Horror, Spooky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Spooky Gift to Seigakusan! :)</p>
<p>I created a little background story for this too.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Turtles lived in medieval period, but eventually they were caught. Now Raphael is standing in his underground cell, listening the sounds as the group of people cheers at the square when one of his brother is executed. All what Raphael can do, is waiting his turn as his brother’s blood runs on the ground, dripping in his cell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spooky Gift to Seigaku(san)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Spooky Gift to Seigaku(san).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>